Escape To Gravity Falls
by Dcat682
Summary: When war comes to the United States Dipper and Mabel Pines were sent to the mysterious town of Gravity Falls to escape from the fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Dcat here with something different than usual. Instead of a live stream I've decided to try something new. I've always enjoyed writing in class so I wanted to try writing a story. Well here we go with my first one. Enjoy the first chapter of Escape to Gravity Falls and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

"Do we have to go? Can't you just let mom and dad know that we'd rather stay here for the year?" Mabel tried to convince their great uncle Stan.

"No no, you know perfectly well they'd never allow it. Besides you have school and lives outside Gravity Falls to live." The gravelly voice of Stan replied.

"But…"

"Come on Mabel, we knew we'd have to leave eventually." Dipper, Mabel's twin brother, cut her off.

"Don't worry you're still invited back next year. That is, if you still want to be around this dump." Stan said.

"We'll never forget you!" Mabel blurted out.

"Don't say that; you make it sound like we'd never see Grunkle Stan again." Dipper chided.

"Good bye you little gremlins" Grunkle Stan said after receiving a warning glance from the bus driver which said loud and clearly that the bus was about to leave with or without them.

"Good bye Grunkle Stan!" The twins cried out in unison throwing themselves on their great uncle in a big hug.

"Now now, we don't need that. Here I'll call your parents before you even get back home and plan another trip for you."

"Thanks for everything Grunkle Stan!" The twins cried. A honk came from the bus behind them. "Don't want to miss the bus. Remember don't get off the bus until you see your parents."

"Okay" Dipper said.

"And don't talk to strangers. Never know what they'd do. They might bring a ladder up to you or something." Grunkle Stan added as an afterthought as the twins climbed onto bus F4115. The bus slowly left the station and began to pick up speed. The twins sat in the very back of the empty bus watching Soos, Stan, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, and even Pacifica until the bus turned a corner and they were gone. That day was August 5th, 2012.

Grunkle Stan kept his promise. As soon as the twins had gone he went to the nearest payphone and called their parents and invited the twins for another year. However the twin's parents declined his invitation.

Both Dipper and Mabel were awoken in the middle of the night on the 23rd of December 2012. They weren't awoken by thoughts of Christmas or of the gifts they were going to be receiving in mere hours. Dipper was the first to open his eyes. "Dipper, Mabel grab anything you might need and hurry. No don't turn on the lights." Dipper stopped his hands already fumbling around his bed stand looking for his lamp. "You're going to be spending a couple days with your Great Uncle up in Gravity Falls." Sirens suddenly flared alive. "Quick, under your beds now!" Mrs. Pines Screamed.

Before Dipper or Mabel could react one pair of hands each had grabbed them and tossed them underneath their beds. "What's going on?" Mabel shouted. No one answered. "Mom? Dad?"

"Shush Mabel. They must be attacking." Dipper said.

"Who's attacking?" Mabel asked.

"Honestly don't you ever watch the news? They've only been threatening war for the past year and a half."

"Only dumb dumbs watch the news."

"Both of you be quiet!" Mr. Pines snapped. The roar of airplanes flew low just above their apartment building. Nobody moved for several minutes, even after the roar of the airplanes had passed. "Okay now grab what you need and meet us downstairs. You have five minutes to grab what you need. Anything not packed by then will be left behind." Mrs. Pines ordered and left the room shortly followed by Mr. Pines.

Working in the dark Dipper managed to find a few pairs of clothes and his Journal. "No way would I ever be go to Gravity Falls without the Journal" he thought. Dipper also threw in some blank books. "Mabel you have everything?" He called across the room.

"My suitcase won't close!" Mabel replied sitting on her suitcase, which was so stuffed with sweaters the suitcase was open an entire foot higher than it should. "Mabel you can't bring all your sweaters. If we're at war we need to leave. We're too close to the ocean where we are right now. We can't sit around waiting for you to…"

"I'm not going anywhere without my sweaters!" Mabel snapped.

"But Mabel it's not going to…"

"Not going anywhere."

"Fine…" Dipper sighed. "Here I have some extra space in my suitcase. Toss them over here so I can…" Dipper was suddenly hit in the face by a ball of sweaters. "Wha…" The sweater ball had hit Dipper right in the face knocking him flat on his back. "Dipper! It worked I can close it now!" Mabel squealed in delight at not having to part with a single sweater. Dipper quickly folded the sweater ball and stuffed them into his case. "Come on, our five minutes must be up by now. We don't want to keep mom waiting." Dipper said yanking his case through the door of their room, glancing over the balcony which showed both the family room and kitchen of the apartment. His parents were waiting by the front door. Dipper quickly yanked his case over to the spiral staircase at the end of the hall and climbed down the staircase shortly followed by his sister.

"Dipper, make sure you don't lose these." Mrs. Pines said handing Dipper two bus tickets for Gravity Falls Oregon. "Wait, aren't you and Dad coming?" Dipper asked suddenly suspicious. "We can't join you this time, maybe next time. We have work we need to think about."

"That's what you said last time…" Dipper said annoyed.

Gravity falls had been fun last time, but nobody believed him when he told them about his adventures. "If only they'd come, then they'd know." Dipper said under his breath. They were in his parent's car - an old Ford Taurus from 2000. "You're being a doofus." Mabel said poking her brother in the arm. "Oww…" Dipper yelped in pain.

"Remember what Grunkle Stanford said? We're not allowed to tell others."

"Yes yes I know what he said. Now don't bring him up." Dipper replied. The memory of meeting their Grunkle and then shortly losing him during the summer had been very painful. The worst part of it was that he, Dipper, had caused it. Mabel looked at Dipper concerned. "You know, it's not your fault." She said. "What happened I mean. We were up against Bill. Anything could have happened."

The ride to the depot was anything but pleasant. The planes hadn't just flown over the city like the Pines had originally thought. Smoke billowed out the windows of countless buildings as they passed. Rubble was all that remained of city hall and other buildings had all their glass blown out. People had taken to the streets. Sometimes pulling people out from underneath rubble, other times taking stuff out of destroyed stores. "Mom what's happening? I'm scared." Mabel asked from the back.

"Don't worry honey, you're father knows what he's doing." She said.

"I don't think we should be out here." Dipper said after seeing what appeared to be a half dressed man pulling a woman out of a gas station and into an alley on the side. "Don't worry you'll be fine." Mister Pines assured. "Just don't talk to anybody on the bus." He added as an afterthought.

The car continued on silently. Sometimes Mabel would let out a sob only to be consoled by Dipper. Both of their parents wouldn't say a word. Their world had been destroyed in a matter of hours. Nobody spoke until the car slid to a stop at the bus depot where Bus F4115 was already waiting. "Remember don't get off the bus until you see Gravity Falls. Your great uncle should be waiting when you arrive." Mr. Pines Directed.

Mabel and Dipper climbed out of the car and up into F4115. "Tickets?" a raspy voice asked nonchalantly. Dipper handed the driver the tickets who quickly snapped a hole through them with a hole puncher. Dipper and Mabel sat at the back of the bus and watched as their city burned down as they escaped to safety.

 **In all honesty guys I never planned to put Dipper or Mabel through any of the mental stress which I did. I just started writing and the story kind of took shape. Well I'm now in your position. How will they react to the loss once the shock wears off? Who is attacking? And most importantly, why is Mabel sitting in the corner of my bedroom glaring between me and my pocketknife? This is Dcat signing off till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two. Thank you for all the fantastic feedback from chapter one. I'm genuinely surprised. Within the first nine hours of the chapter being online I've received two positive reviews for the story. It seems people are starting to get hyped and I'm already getting nervous that the next chapter won't feed your appetites. Well I guess I'd better start doing what I normally do when I'm nervous, write.**

"Ford, I'm sorry but it's happening," Mrs. Pines said. She was at a payphone inside the bus depot. Everything was surprisingly calm inside. The ticket machine was busy spitting out tickets to an old woman with a walker and the clerk behind the counter was helping a young man who was wearing a wife beater buy a twelve pack of beer. Shelves filled with candies and snacks for the bus lined the walls and a freezer for drinks was behind the counter. Everything was calm in the depot. As if the chaos of the burning city and the depot itself were in two separate dimensions. "Mr. Pines is currently giving a tour, but it you'd like to leave a message you could always call back later," A disinterested female voice replied from the phone.

"Can't you get him? It's important," Mrs. Pines replied.

"I would, but I… can't… reach," the voice replied.

"But it's important! It has to do with his great nephew and niece!" Mrs. Pines screeched into the phone. The old lady at the ticket machine looked up from her purse and the man who had just bought the twelve pack dropped it. The entire depot was watching Mrs. Pines fear clearly in their eyes.

"Wait hold on dude. Are you talking about Dipper and Mabel? They're like the coolest two people I know. Wait just one second while I get Mr. Pines, the female replied and set the phone down. No more than thirty seconds elapsed before a rough voice gasping for breath came over the phone. "Veronica! What's going on? Are they alright? Speak woman speak!" Stan Pines screamed over the phone. The old lady at the machine dropped her purse and the man grabbed his twelve pack and ran out the door as fast as he could. "It's what we've feared. I don't know how but they've managed an attack on American soil. The entire city's ablaze…" Mrs. Pines explained without stopping for breath.

"WHAT!"

"We're sending you Dipper and Mabel they've just left on F4115. I'm sure you know when that bus will be arriving. "

"Hold it Veronica. If you've been attacked there it would be much safer to send them to your brother in Canada. I'm only a day's drive from you." Stan Pines argued.

"Yes I know, but Gravity Falls isn't even on most maps. It's such a small place in the world I'm sure it would never be targeted by them. Their goal is to kill and torture. They wouldn't waste their time on a place as small as Gravity Falls." Mrs. Pines countered. A minute passed without either Stan Pines or Mrs. Pines speaking. "Okay," Stan said at last. "They can stay with me. But promise me Veronica. Don't you die out there. If you do those kids will have nothing."

"They'll have you," hung up the phone.

"So Dip, you wanna play bus seat scavenger hunt?" Mabel said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?" Dipper said glaring at Mabel. "Our home's probably burned down and we don't even know if mom and dad are safe."

"Come on broseph, we know mom and dad are fine. We just saw them no less than five minutes ago. Besides we're going to see Grunkle Stan. Mom said we weren't going see him until next summer, but we're going be able to see him an entire year in advance," Mabel said cheerfully.

"But our house, our things. We're never going to be able to go back!" Dipper said

"Come on Dipper, you know perfectly well that our house doesn't matter. If we can't live in that smelly apartment we can live at the Mystery Shack."

"Great… a place full of splinters, mold, and dust mites. Hurray"

"Anyway, we still have each other," Mabel said noting the sarcasm flooding from her brother's words.

"I guess you're right," Dipper admitted defeat. Dipper then leaned his head against the window and shivered. Now that they were out of the burning city the frigid December air was easily felt. "MY HAT!" Dipper yelled. "Where's my hat?" Dipper had jumped up and out of his seat.

"You had it yesterday." Mabel said thinking. "You always wear that dumb thing. Even in school. You were even sent to the Principal's office for wearing it dummy."

"Yah but I don't have it now! Where?" Dipper was shrieking at this point.

Mabel could see realization spread slowly across Dipper's face, and then it fell. "I don't wear it to bed," Dipper said in disbelief, "I must have left it on the night stand. I have to go back" Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand as he stood to grab the stop rope. "Dipper you can't. We're already miles away from the city, and even if you're right in saying it's in the apartment it'd be burnt up by now. You saw how quickly the fire was spreading.

"But… You're right once again Mabel. Let's play." Dipper sighed crouching in front of his seat and lifting up the cushion. Mabel's face grew. "You really mean it?" She said as she imitated what Dipper had done, but to her own seat.

The bus came to a rocky stop in the middle of Gravity Falls. "Hey, Mabel. Wake up," Dipper said shaking her from her slumber. It had been a sleepless night for Dipper. He had sat in the back of the bus looking out the window all the way to Gravity Falls thinking. "Mabel I don't get you sometimes." Dipper sighed. "How on earth could you sleep after everything that's happened?"

"Five more minutes…" Mabel muttered. Dipper glanced at his sister in amazement. They had known each other forever, but sometimes Dipper couldn't tell what his sister was thinking. "Waddles…" Mable moaned.

"Mabel the sooner we get off the bus and up to the Shack the sooner you'll see Waddles." At those words Mabel jumped out of her seat so quickly that Dipper didn't have any time to react. Mabel had rocketed up into his jaw. "Ow! Mabel be careful!"

"Sorry Dipping Sauce, but what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mabel yelled and ran up the isle of the bus. The bus driver grunted and stared disapprovingly at the commotion on his bus. Dipper quickly followed his sister. "I'd like to apologize for my sister," Dipper said to the bus driver who only grunted in response.

Outside the bus the sun had barely risen above the falls. "Let's go Dipper! I want to go see Waddles," Mabel screeched.

"Sure, but wasn't Grunkle Stan supposed to meet us here?" Dipper asked glancing around. "Who cares, we've walked into town alone before. What's so different this time?" Mabel asked. "Well last time you had an axe and we had fake IDs," Dipper suggested.

"Come on, we know the way, besides Waddle's waiting for us."

"We should wait. Grunkle Stan could be here any minute. He's probably just running late," Dipper reasoned.

"But waiting is boooring… Can we go somewhere?"

"Uh… I don't see why not… Where do you want to go?"

"I WANNA SEE MY GIRLS!" Mabel screeched so loudly that an entire flock of birds scattered and flew away from a large clump of trees just outside town.

"Well… I'll… let you catch up with Grenda and Candy and I'll… wonder around," Dipper said. "Come on Dipper I know you don't really like them but at least try," Mabel scolded.

"It's not that I don't like them. I mean Candy's nice and Grenda's… and Grenda's… I'll meet up with you later," Dipper finally said before walking off.

Dipper was glad to be back inside familiar territory. Gravity Falls was his home. He knew his way around better than then he knew the city he was born in. Dipper passed the Dinner, Toby Determined's office, town hall, the library and even Gravity Falls' only mall. Dipper had been walking around for an hour before he realized where he was going. He was at the front gate of a mansion. Dipper pushed a button next to a speaker and waited. "Yes? Who is it?" the stuck up voice of Mr. Northwest came over the intercom. Dipper cleared he throat. Being around rich people was never comforting. "Ah… Is Pacifica in?" Dipper asked.

"Who wants to know?" Mr. Northwest asked.

"Umm. I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines."

"I'm sorry but we don't converse with people of your… class."

"I'm the kid who stopped the ghost from destroying your party," Dipper said.

"Oh yeah. The kid who let the ghost he'd captured get out and wreck the party. Not only did he get out, but you also let the entire town into our party."

"Look is Pacifica there or not?" Dipper demanded.

"Wait is that Dipper?" a new voice came over the speaker. This time the voice was light and friendly. "Come on in Dipper, I'll meet you outside." Pacifica answered as the gates swung open. Dipper hesitated before walking into the property of the Northwest Family. Dipper walked for about fifteen minutes to get from the front gates up to the mansions' front doors where Pacifica stood waiting.

"Dipper! I thought you wouldn't be back until the summer!" Pacifica said running up and hugging him. Pacifica was in a sea foam green dress today. "Hey Pacifica," Dipper said awkwardly wondering how they stood. Their relationship was a rickety one. Money made things awkward. "Am I interrupting a party or something?" Dipper asked noting Pacifica's dress. "Oh this? No you're fine. A few people came over for Christmas that's all. The mayor, the prince of Austria, Alex Hirsch, the Prime Minister of London, EZB ,Michael Jackson, J.K. Rowling, and a few others. The party's pretty lame actually," she finished listing people.

"Sounds like a bore," Dipper said. "Do you want to go get pancakes at the Diner?" Dipper asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice. Then you can tell me all that's been happening," Pacifica said.

"Okay double sixes and I win," Grenda declared. Grenda and Candy were in Candy's bedroom. A small square room with a small desk on one wall, and the bed against the wall's opposite. Right now it was in the state of total devastation with popcorn spilled over the floor, open pizza boxes covered in glitter, and even spilled Pit Soda soaking into the use to be lavender carpet. "GIRLS I'M BACK!" Mabel yelled from outside.

"Was that Mabel?" Grenda asked dropping her dice, double sixes. Candy had already run over to her window to check. "It is! It is Mabel," Candy replied running for her bedroom door.

Grenda and Candy launched themselves out of Candy's front door right on top of Mabel hugging everything they could get their hands on. "Mabel you're back so soon." Candy stated.

"Yah, we weren't expecting to see you until the summer," Grenda said.

"I'll explain everything later," Mabel said, "But more importantly it looks like I'm in time for a party!"

"The party's just getting started since you're here!" Grenda roared.

"Um guys," Candy said with a worried glance up to her bedroom. "I do not think my room is large enough for all of us."

"Then let's move this party elsewhere!" Again, Grenda roared.

"Like where?" Mabel asked thinking. All three girls answered the question at the exact same moment. "The Diner."

 **Well my nerves have settled down writing this. This chapter took a bit longer to write then the previous; it took me four writing sessions instead of two to complete. I knew where everybody would end up, but I had no idea how to get anybody to the Diner. Why the Diner? Well no spoilers from me, you'd have to keep reading to find out.**

 **I just want to thank you guys real quick before I go. The support has been crazy. This is my first fanfiction and only taking the time I took to write this chapter into account; not only did one more very nice review come in, but the original chapter received 107 views.**

 **Well back to Mabel watching. She seems to have gotten ahold of my pocket knife from Boy Scouts and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like what I've put her through. Well I guess I need to write something good for her in the next chapter *gulp* or else…**


	3. Chapter 3

**People have asked over twitter when I will be posting the next chapter. My goal will be to post a new chapter up every other day. However, I am not scheduling release dates because out of the two chapters I've posted so far I've barely managed an upload for 12:00 noon Central Time of the second day of writing. This being said things can happen to put me behind my goal. I am a person who prefers quality above quantity and will not dish bad content out just to meet a deadline.**

"After you," Dipper said holding open the diner's door for Pacifica.

"Thank you," Pacifica giggled. "You do know you don't have to do any of that. We aren't on a date or anything. We're just going to get some pancakes," Pacifica said.

"Ah yah right," laughed awkwardly as Pacifica passed through the door and found a booth on the far side of the diner. Dipper sighed as the door swung close behind him. The heat of the diner felt good after the chill from outside. Not to mention the aroma of freshly baked apple pies wafted up to Dipper from the kitchen. Dipper quickly followed Pacifica and sat down in the booth opposite her; he had a good view of the door. "So Dipper, you never told me why you're back already. Are you just visiting over the Holidays?" Pacifica asked.

"Welcome to Greasy's Diner. Merry Christmas, apparently we're open 365 days a year because Mr. Northwest doesn't care about our families. What can I get you?" A large woman with grey hair and a closed eye asked. Dipper quickly eyed the woman's nametag. The nametag read 'Lazy Susan'. "We'll have two pancake platters," Pacifica said. Dipper quickly put his hands in his pocket and quickly yanked them out again. "Um. Make that one pancake platter. I don't seem to have any money," Dipper said embarrassed.

"Two Platters," Pacifica said. "I'll cover for him."

"Pacifica, I won't have any way to…"

"Don't mention it. I don't know if you know, but I'm kinda loaded." Pacifica said. Dipper laughed at her comment. "Okay two Pancake Platters," Lazy Susan said and walked off to the counter. "Wow. Lazy Susan doesn't look any different from how I remember her." Dipper said.

"So Dipper, why are you up here so soon? Are you here to visit over the holidays?" Pacifica asked again.

"Come on girls, time for pancakes!" Mabel had just walked into the diner followed by Grenda and Candy. "Hi Dipper!" Mabel yelled running up to Dipper and sliding into the booth next to him. Candy sat next to Pacifica, and Grenda pulled up a chair and sat at the end. Pacifica looked to Dipper for help. Even though she had begun to like Dipper and Mabel; she had never really gotten use to Grenda and Candy. "Mabel, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Candy's house," Dipper asked.

"I did, but Candy's house was to small so we decided to come here. Waiter," Mabel called as Lazy Susan walked back over. "We'd like three plates of Pancakes." Lazy Susan walked back to the counter. "Hello Dipper," Candy said ignoring Pacifica entirely.

"Hey Candy. It's good to see you again," Dipper said.

"Remember me? I'm Grenda!"

"How could I forget," Dipper answered Grenda, barely managing to hold back a grimace.

"So what're we talking about?" Mabel asked.

"Well if I'm not going to be interrupted again…" Pacifica began.

Lazy Susan walked up to the table carrying five plates of pancakes stacked three pancakes high per plate. "Pay at the counter," Lazy Susan said before walking back behind the counter. "Why are you two here?" Pacifica spat out.

"Come on Pacifica. The way you say that it's almost like you don't want us here," Mabel teased.

"Give her a break," Dipper snapped. "She's tried to ask this question four times now. Dipper quickly looked out the window and away from Pacifica. Mabel watched Dipper's gaze. Obviously it's to soon for Dipper to talk about. "Yah we've wanted to know why you're here now and not during the summer as well." Grenda said, her deep voice carrying across the diner. "Well you see…" Mabel began as Lazy Susan turned up the television behind the counter.

"We are live from San Francisco. San Francisco was previously believed to be the most highly defended place on the Pacific Coast, however at 1:35 this morning Nutenetoun planes flew over and dropped explosive on it and many other Californian cities. Fires quickly broke out and raiders took to the streets. The number of civilian casualties are still unknown, however there are over four hundred thousand confirmed casualties. Over half the city has been burned and the other half is in rubble. We do have confirmation that the mayor is safe. He is currently out of the city celebrating Christmas with a friend's family in Oregon," the newscaster, a middle aged man with a full head of brown hair and a suit with a bolo tie that looked like something Gideon would wear, reported.

The table was silent for five minutes before Candy had the courage to speak up. "Do you live in San Francisco?"

"No… not there…" Mabel said and Dipper continued staring blankly out the window.

The kids continued to eat in silence until Pacifica spoke up when everybody was done. "Did anybody remember to bring money or am I paying for you all?" Grenda and Candy stared at each other and Mabel looked down. "Of course… I'll cover you this time, but remember you owe me." Pacifica said and then laughed. "Oh come on, somebody had to break the tension... It was a joke." Nobody moved.

The door to the diner opened and Stan Pines walked in. "There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you," he growled. Stan Pines was wearing his beast suit today. "Your bus dropped you off three hours ago. I've been waiting for you for two! How do you expect me to pick you up if you aren't even waiting at the stop," he asked.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" the twins yelled in unison.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Stan asked as the twins launched themselves on top of him. "You'd never believe what's happened," Mabel said.

"Have you heard from mom and dad yet? When are they coming?" Dipper asked.

"Um… We need to talk… In private," Stan Pines said glancing around. "Sorry girls but my brother and I have to go," Mabel said.

"Uh, yah sorry Pacifica. It was… uh… nice hanging out. I guess you're going back to the party?" Dipper asked.

"Party? You can join us," Grenda said.

"Uh, yah, I'll be heading back to the mansion. If you ever want to hang out, don't hesitate to come over. Oh and don't let my father bully you away," Pacifica said avoiding Grenda's gaze. The twins follower their great uncle out of the diner and into his car.

"Remember Soos we aren't supposed to know. Just act surprise when they show up and whatever you do. Don't ask anything about their home," Wendy coached. Soos was cleaning the windows of the Mystery Shack and Wendy was sitting behind the counter of the gift shop glancing through a magazine, _Teen Trials Weekly_ , awaiting the return of Stan Pines with "groceries". "Mr. Pines just pulled up," Soos informed Wendy.

"Good, just pretend you don't know anything, we really shouldn't know about any of this," Wendy reminded Soos. Soos went through the front door. "Welcome back Mr. Pines," Soos greeted. "You've been away for a while, did you find Dipper and Mab…" Soos stopped talking when a piece of paper hit him in the back of the neck. Wendy had just walked over. "Soos… how did you know I was picking up Dipper and Mabel from town?" Mr. Pines asked suspiciously. "I don't think I ever told you they were coming."

"Of course you did," Wendy cut in. "Just before you left. You said you were going to pick Dipper and Mabel up, remember?"

"No. I specifically said I was going to get groceries and that you should watch the shack."

Dipper and Mabel climbed out of the car. "Soos Wendy!" they cried.

"Hey hambone. Hey Dip," Soos said.

"Hey dudes," Wendy said.

"How's the ci…" Soos was cut off with a stern look from Wendy. "ty…" The damage was still done. The twins glanced at each other and not wanting another scene like the one from the diner simply walked passed them with their suitcases and entered the Mystery Shack.

"Wait hold up guys! Let me help with your suitcases," Soos said and started for the door. "Soos, how did you know they were coming here and since you did know they were coming, why did you mention their home?" Stan growled.

"I err," Soos said glancing from Wendy to Mr. Pines and back again.

"I told him, but why he mentioned the city I don't know. I told him…"

"Wendy, Soos, take the rest of the day off. Be here early tomorrow," Stan said and entered the shack.

"Well we're back," Dipper sighed opening his suitcase "Mabel want help unpacking? We're bound to be here for a while."

"Nah I think I'll just turn in. It's been a long morning," Mabel answered sounding exhausted. A knock came from the bedroom door. "Come in," the twins said in unison. Stan Pines walked in. "I… err…just wanted to let you know that your mom called me while you were on the bus and told me what happened. I just wanted to say that if you needed anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually Dipper's…" Mabel began.

"Nope, not that I can think of," Dipper said cutting Mabel off. "We're both really tired after everything that happened. Do you mind if we turned in early tonight?"

"Sure," Stan Pines said awkwardly. "Just remember, if you need anything and I mean anything at all just let me know."

"Grunkle Stan? Where's Waddles?" Mabel asked glancing around the bedroom.

"Well night," Stan Pines said quickly leaving the room and the twins to themselves.

"Mabel do you think mom and dad…"

"Are okay? Definitely," Mabel said sitting down on her bed. "At least I hope so."

The two twins sat in silence both thinking the same thing, but not wanting to be the one to voice their opinion. "Merry Christmas Mabel."

"Merry Christmas Dipper." The twins rolled into bed without changing and laid. Neither expecting sleep to come for many hours.

 **I don't know about you but that last part was really tough for me to handle. Are Mr. and Mrs. Pines still alive? The twins are back in Gravity Falls, but are they truly back? They definitely have things on their minds that they don't want to share with each other, nonetheless their friends. But somehow the secret of what brought their arrival to Gravity Falls seems to be spreading like wild fire.**

 **As for the happy Mabel chapter I promised for this chapter. Obviously I didn't deliver and Mabel definitely noticed. She's currently sharpening my collection of chef's knives. Well if I live to see the morning I'll definitely post this chapter. See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we continue with the story I would like to apologize. I know the story so far has been really dark. Well it's going to get even darker this chapter. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I had the first paragraph "planned" in about five minutes, hut it took me an entire night to actually get it written down and in a mindset where I was able to continue writing.**

The sun had yet to rise by the time Dipper woke up. Dipper quickly and silently walked over to the room's window and shut the blinds. He didn't want to be disturbed. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and think. "What are we going to do? How long can we live with Grunkle Stan? Where is Mom and Dad? Are they alright? Those bastards. All we did was try to help them and now… Why are people so stupid? Why? Is it because of me? Might I have been able to stop it? I've stopped Gideon. I've stopped Bill… kind of… Why couldn't I have done something? What could I have done?"

The sun had just began to peek through the blinds when Mabel woke up. She quickly climbed out of bed and threw open the windows. The room was flooded with light. She then walked over to her suitcase, pulled out a new sweater and a skirt and left the room.

"Ugh," Dipper groaned rubbing his eyes. "Mabel did you need to open that?" Dipper pulled the covers over his head and Mabel walked back into a room wearing a purple sweater with a large black question mark on the center. "Grunkle Stan wants us to do some work for him since we're staying here," Mabel said.

"Not like we have much choice in the matter. Either here or in a dump I guess," Dipper said. "Why are you being such a grumpy face?" Mabel asked. "I actually get to wear my Mystery Sweater. Remember I made it during school and now I finally have a chance to wear it."

"Mabel you've been making a new sweater each day since Grandma taught you how. I've lost track how many sweaters you've made" Dipper said. "Besides why should we work? It's not like we want to be here."

"You didn't want to be here last time and you worked," Mabel said sticking her tong out at her brother. "Besides you use to enjoy hanging out with Wendy." Mabel stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Dipper quickly stood up strode to the window and shut the blinds.

Stupid Mabel. Why does she have to be so happy all the time? Doesn't she know we're homeless? Mom and Dad might even be dead. We could be orphans! It's all their fault. We hadn't done anything but help them for years.

"What? He's not coming down? That spoiled brat. Who does he think he is having his sister do his work for him? Mabel move the old boxes of Stan Fans from the storage room to the Gift shop," Stan Pines instructed before he climbed the stairs to the attic.

The storage room was a grimy old room barely ever used by Stan Pines to store merchandise that was overstocked or didn't sell. The only light in the room had burned out well before Dipper and Mabel's trip to Gravity Falls the summer prior and it had never been replaced. Mabel found the boxes in the far corner of the room. There were ten boxes labeled Stan Fans, They Just Blow the size of a small cow. Mabel quickly set to work maneuvering the boxes through the room. Not only was the room dark, but boxes jutted out at precarious angles where the slightest touch would cause an avalanche of the boxes stacked above. Being trapped under boxes awaiting rescue did not seem like a fun idea to Mabel.

The door to the attic opened. "Hey you," Grunkle Stan growled. "Why is your sister doing your work for you?" There was no response. "Are you deaf? Dipper why is Mabel doing your work?"

"I'm not going to work today."

"What?"

"I said I'm not going to work today. I'm going to stay here with my thoughts," Dipper said grimly.

"If you aren't going to work then you'd better get walking. I'm not going to feed a parasite."

"Then don't feed me. I might be able to see mom and dad sooner that way." Dipper replied.

"What are you talking about? Your mom is helping rebuild the city with your dad. I just heard from them yesterday. They have no plans to come and pick you two up until the city's rebuilt," Stan Pines lied.

"Wait you did? How are they? Did they say how long it would be till we see them?"

"Whoa, hold on there tiger. There was a lot of destruction. They didn't have time to talk long. Cities aren't gonna rebuild themselves you know, now why don't you and Mabel go into town to pick up some shingles. I want to fix the roof before it begins to rain in spring." Stan Pines said. Dipper climbed out of bed looking rather cheerful and ran downstairs ready to get to work.

Dipper found Mabel sitting on the counter in the gift shop. Ten boxes of Stan Fans sitting beside her. "Look who's finally woken up", Mabel said.

"Grunkle Stan wants us to run into town to grab Shingles," Dipper reported. "Wendy can we take the golf cart?"

"Sure, just don't hit a pedestrian, a gnome, a lake monster, a shape shifter, a dream demon, uh what else have we fought?"

"A skunk named Gideon," Mabel answered.

"But definitely do hit a skunk named Gideon," Wendy said tossing Dipper the keys to the golf cart.

"Burr," Dipper said stepping outside. "Wow this is weird. I can actually see my breath. Normally we can't see that here."

"Why are you being such a dork? We couldn't before because it was summer when we were here. Now it's winter," Mabel said.

"I know that. It's just… weird. I guess I never thought we'd be up here outside of the summer that's all."

"Can I drive?"

"Can you what?" Dipper gasped. "You drive? Last time you drove the cart you ran through the pool's fence, tipped the golf cart, and nearly killed a merman!"

"Yeah, but that was last year."

"No that was last summer; only half a year ago," Dipper said. "No, I think I'm better off driving."

"But Dipper"

"No"

"Dipperrrrrrr"

"No

"DIPPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Fine! You drive but if anything happens you're not driving again," Dipper said.

"YES! I won't let you down!"

The ride into town wasn't a fun one for Dipper. After jumping a creek they almost hit two deer, a tree branch, and a hunter they had finally made it into Gravity Falls. Dipper was shaken, but unharmed. "See Dipper! I can drive," Mabel triumphantly said.

"Never again," Dipper said throwing himself out of the cart. "You are never driving again!"

"Come on slow poke! To the Diner!"

"Wait, why are we going to the Diner? Grunkle Stan said to get Shingles. That would be at Rufus' Roofs," Dipper said. Unfortunately for him Mabel had already run ahead toward the diner. "Wait Mabel come back!" Dipper called only to see the Diner's door close right behind his sister. Dipper sprinted to the diner, yanked the door open, and ran right into his sister who stood mouth gaping at the television.

They were playing footage of the fires spreading though San Francisco again. Except this time there was a thin Mexican woman in a blue suit and a black dress reporting. "That's right Gravity Falls I am Sandra Hermanez bringing you your local breaking news. The hero of the San Francisco, Mayor Unservic Ableuseless, was visiting the Northwest family over Christmas and is currently being held hostage inside the manor by men in black masks and what appear to be semi-automatic weaponry."

"Pacifica," Dipper gasped, turned around, opened the door, and sprinted to the Northwest Manor. "Dipper! Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm going to save Pacifica," Dipper called back.

"How? How are you going to get in?"

"I haven't thought of that yet. I'll know when I get there."

"What are you going to do when you're there? They have guns."

"I don't know. I'll know when I get there."

"Please Dipper stop!"

"I can't, Pacifica's in there, "Dipper called back. Climbing the last hill that blocked the manor from view. Dipper stopped cold at the top of the hill. The police had the manor surrounded. Not just the local police, Dipper could spot Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Duly, but the Swat team was there as well. Guns drawn aimed at the manor. Police helicopters flew over the manor shining spotlights at the roof and the yard. There was no way in or out. "Thank God you stopped. I was beginning to think…," Mabel had just climbed to the top of the hill and saw the scene below. "Come on bro, there's nothing we can do here. Let's just grab the supplies and head home," Mabel said clearly regretting ever going into the diner.

Mabel lead Dipper away from the manor and back to Gravity Falls. They picked up shingles from Rufus' Roof a and Mabel drove slowly and carefully back to the shack. Dipper didn't talk much the rest of the day. When he was asked how the trip to town was, all he did was nod.

"Well you did work, so I guess you can eat," Stan Pines said as he brought TV dinners out of the oven. "Is it the penguin guy? I love those meals!" Mabel yelled.

"Err. No it's a no name meal. Delicious, and cheap,"

Dipper ate his meal silently and climbed the stairs for bed. Mabel quickly followed him up the stairs to their attic room. Dipper hadn't changed for bed. He just laid there looking at the ceiling. "You know there was nothing you could do, right?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"I suppose." Dipper said not looking at Mabel. "I think I'm going to turn in early. Night Mabel," Dipper said turning off their lantern.

"Night Dipper," Mabel replied sadly.

Half an hour passed before Dipper climbed out of bed. He knew he could help. He knew he had to. Dipper quietly tiptoed over to Mabel's suitcase and opened it. Fumbling through the many pockets Dipper finally found what he was looking for. The grappling hook. Dipper grabbed it, turned toward the door, and "Where do you think you're going?" Mabel said turning on the lantern. "I knew you weren't content."

"I… err… I was just…. Going to the bathroom," Dipper invented.

"With the grappling hook?" Mabel asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well… Look Mabel there was nothing I could do when they attacked at home. But there must be something I could do here and now. If I don't do anything and something happens… I couldn't bare it," Dipper said. "Don't try to stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you. Pacifica might be mean, bossy, full of herself, and a bitch, but more importantly she's a friend. I'm going with you."

"What?" Dipper asked. "Mabel you can't, it's going to be dangerous."

"We've been in danger before. Remember our last encounter with Bill?"

"Yes, now don't bring it up," Dipper said.

"I'm going and that's final." Mabel said. Dipper smiled.

"Then what are you waiting on slowpoke, let's roll."

 **Sorry for the late release of the chapter guys. The entire first day I was supposed to be writing I couldn't. I've been emotionally attached to Dipper and Mabel for years now and watching Dipper beat himself up was just too much for me to handle.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones but I can almost assure you the next one will be even longer. The raid on the Northwest Manor is about to begin.**

 **As for the Mabel watch… I might have lost track of her when I was bawling over Dipper beating himself up. So… If there is no next chapter, you know why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you guys find any secrets throughout any of my chapters, past or present, please let me know through private messages. I want to know if any of the things I've hidden has been noticed or if I'm working too hard hiding stuff that hasn't been found or appreciated.**

 **I would also appreciate feedback if anybody has it. I might not be replying to any of the reviews that come in, but I have been reading them and they've been a joy. Every time an email comes in saying there is another review waiting for me to see I get excited. But reviews are public and I don't want to clutter things there so pm me if you want to talk to me about specifics of the story or chapters. I'm not saying I'll answer spoilers but conversation is one of the few things I really enjoy. Keep the reviews coming guys, they really do help both lift my spirits and also draws attention from the rest of the site.**

The twins were on the hill. The standoff continued. The police still held their guns toward the manor. Still motionless. Still tiny from the twins' perspective. The scene appeared to be just a Claymation scene. "Okay here's the plan. You take the left half out with mad skills and I'll take the right out in just one karate chop. Wham!" Mabel demonstrated on two imaginary police officers. "I think we need to have a peek at the back of the manor," Dipper said and began to slowly circle the house. One fourth of the way around Dipper spoke up, "No". One Half "No", Three Fourths, "No." One whole, "Yes," Dipper finally declared.

"We've gone in a complete circle! How can you say yes now when you said no earlier?"

"Simple, I saw that the other sides were defended stronger." Dipper said.

"Well now what? We knock out the guards?" Mabel asked.

"No, we need to sneak in and out without being seen."

"Then how?"

"I don't know. Wait and see what happens?" Dipper suggested.

"WHAT!?" Mabel screamed, "YOU BROUGHT ME OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO WAIT!" Some of the police shifted their heads in the direction of the twins.

"Hush," Dipper said throwing himself on top of Mabel covering her mouth. "Do you want to b… did you just lick me? Mabel that's disgusting!"

"HURMPH!" Mabel squealed and began to squirm. "Dipper behind you!" Mabel yelled. Dipper turned just in time to see a silhouette run across the side of their hill and into the forest. "Come back here!" Dipper yelled jumping to his feet and sprinting into the forest with Mabel at his heels.

"Wait!" Dipper yelled. "We don't want to hurt you, come back!" The chase continued in the forest, Mabel was hurtling rocks and ducking under branches while Dipper trailed behind sliding on loose rocks. "We only want to talk!" Mabel yelled. "I'm Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper!"

"Mabel! Don't tell him who we are if we don't know who he is."

The twins slowly began to gain on their prey. They had no clue why he was running or where he was going, but they did know they were going to get answers. The forest was getting thicker the further they ran. First mushrooms became a common sight, then the grass became an emerald green. Then gems could be spotted hiding in the grass. "Mabel we're getting deep. If we don't stop…" Mabel began to sprint full speed at the figure.

"If you won't stop, I'll make you!" she screamed throwing herself off the ground into her target. "Get off me you bitch! I don't have time for any of this. I need to find help fast or my family wou…" A girl's voice came from underneath Mabel.

"Mabel get off her! I think that's…"

"I don't care if she's the queen of England. She's called me a bitch so I'm gonna kill her!" Dipper through himself on top of his twin pinning her to the ground.

"Mabel get a hold of yourself. Remember we came out here to save her, not kill her."

"Wha… Dipper? Mabel?" Pacifica said in shock. "What are you doing out here?"

"We were trying to break into the manor to save you," Dipper explained still on top of a struggling Mabel. "Wait, did I just call Mabel a…"

"Yes," Dipper snapped and stood up walking right up to Pacifica staring her in the face. "Don't you ever call her that again. I don't give two fucks who you are. You do not insult my sister."

"Dipper I didn't know. I thought…" But Dipper had already turned back to Mabel.

"Come on Mabel she's safe. Let's go now. As far as I'm concerned we've already paid Pacifica back tenfold just for coming out here." Dipper said walking in the direction of the Mystery Shack. "Dipper please. My family's in there being held at gun point."

"You made it out okay, they will too, Dipper said

"If I don't return in an hour with one trillion dollars they're going to start shooting." Pacifica said.

"And I should care why?" Dipper asked a little unsure of himself. The blood of Pacifica's family on his hands. He didn't know if he could handle that. If he didn't help Pacifica then he'd be no better than the people who attacked his home. "Dipper we have to help her." Mabel spoke up.

"But Mabel, she called you…" Dipper started.

"I know, but if we don't they'd die." The twins stood staring at each other in silence for a few minutes. "Pacifica," Dipper began. "We'll help. But…"

"You will need to be nicer toward people," Mabel said.

"Not just us," Dipper continued

"But people like Grenda," Mabel said.

"And Old Man MacGukkit," Dipper finished.

"Deal." Pacifica said without a second of hesitation.

"Now, how did you get out without being seen?" Dipper asked. "The police have the place surrounded."

"The men in the black masks sent me to the vault to grab one trillion dollars but I told them that the combination is a really long and complex. If I'd mess up it would be locked for twenty four hours without the chance of it being opened. They gave me two hours to access the vault. Instead of going to the vault I went to the secret room. We don't have anywhere near one trillion so I knew I wasn't going to be able to bring it to them. So I followed a secret passage hidden behind a painting and it let me out in the bottom of the well on the hill one over from where you started to chase me from," Pacifica explained. "But you two have chased me for about half an hour. You need to help me now!" Pacifica was beginning to scream in hysteria.

"I thought you didn't like your parents," Mabel said.

"Mabel," Dipper warned.

"I don't, but I don't want to see them dead either. They might be cruel and full of themselves, and don't like normal people, and…"

"Pacifica," Dipper snapped.

"…but they're still my family," Pacifica finished.

"Pacifica… take us to the well," Dipper demanded. Pacifica began to sprint in the direction they had come earlier. Mabel and Dipper ran after her dodging overgrown roots, rocks, and tree branches. They ran out of the forest and over the hills toward the Northwest Manor until Pacifica broke left unexpectedly and vanished over the top of an adjacent hill. Dipper and Mabel followed, stopping in front of an old stone well. Vines grew over the stone and when Dipper looked down he could see that the vines made a perfect rope all the way down to the water below. "Pacifica, Mabel and I will go in. You go tell the police about this well. We will need armed back up," Dipper said as he heaved himself up, over, and down into the well Mabel following.

"Dipper, I don't like this," Mabel said halfway down the well.

"What are you talking about Mabel? If you didn't want to come you shouldn't have come," Dipper said.

"No it's not that. These fines are weird. Mabel was right, Dipper thought, the vines were definitely weird. The further down the well they climbed, the roots got stronger. If these were the newly grown segment of the vines they would begin to get thinner and brittle. Instead the vines were getting larger and tougher. What more the vines felt like they were beating. Buddump, Buddump. Buddump, in a never ending pattern. Not only were the vines growing stronger, but they felt alive. "Mabel, do you think the vines are alive?" Dipper asked.

"Well doy, of course they're alive. They're PLANTS!" Mabel screamed the last word. But there was no echo. All thought of the plant vanished from their minds as they reached the bottom of the well. A tunnel leading slightly upward awaited them. As they walked Dipper noticed glowing gems sticking out of the wall. "Mabel look at these," Dipper said motioning to a gem. Mabel instantly reached out to touch one. "Shin… YOW!" Mabel screamed.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked staring at Mabel in concern.

"The thing shocked me. I went to touch it and it shocked me," Mabel said backing away from a yellow gem. "OW!" Mabel screamed again leaping forward and away from a red one.

"Mabel stop!" Dipper yelled but it was too late.

"AHHH!" Mabel screamed and jumped up on top of Dipper who collapsed under her weight. "Erg," Dipper said rolling off the spot he had fallen. "Mabel don't touch any gems," Dipper said rubbing his back which felt stiff and frozen. Dipper could see the remains of a blue gem partially buried where he had fallen. "What shocked me?" Mabel asked.

"You stepped on a yellow one," Dipper said. "We must be very careful. We can't touch any gems or they'll hurt."

Progress through the tunnel was a slow one. The further they went the more gems there were. Some spots in the tunnel were only navigate able by jumping five feet. Mabel had no problem making these jumps, but Dipper never managed a single one.

"Do you smell that?" Mabel asked as they progressed deeper into the tunnel.

"Yah, it's my feet. I think they're well done."

"No not that, although they do smell tasty."

"Mabel!"

"Hahaha…, but no seriously. I smell something strong in the air." Mabel was right. It was faint at first but the further they went the more noticeable the smell was. It was strong, acidic, and made Dipper cringe. "I think… that's the smell of rich people cigars," Dipper said.

"Somebody doesn't know they are killing themselves," Mabel commented.

"No, guess not," Dipper said as they turned a corner. A large dusty room filled with paintings littering the floor was revealed before them. "The secret room…" Dipper whispered. "Okay Mabel, be very quiet. We don't know where the bad guys are. But we do know they are somewhere nearby. So whatever you do don't…"

"Eeeeeek!" Mabel screamed. "Something touched my foot!"

"What was that?" A deep voice said from behind a mirror that blocked the secret room and the hallway beyond from sight. Dipper through his hands over Mabel's mouth to prevent any more outbursts. She licked his hands. "Eww Mabel, why do you always lick me?" Dipper whispered. "Because you put your hands on my mouth," Mabel answered.

"I do that to stop you from screaming," Dipper was beginning to lose his temper as his voice drifted louder and louder. "What's this?" A voice said and the sound of something heavy being move across tile followed.

In an instant Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and hid behind a painting. The same instant a man walked into the secret room. He was a tall and slender man wearing a black mask.

"Hey guys, someone come check this out. There's a room behind this mirror, and it's filled with paintings," he said. A second man, slightly smaller than the first entered the room. "How much do you think they'd sell for?" The second man asked.

"Not sure, I'd bet a ton," The first one answered. "Help me take these to the other room to box." Dipper and Mabel looked each other and saw only their own pale faces in each other's eyes. "What do we do?" Mabel mouthed. Dipper didn't have an answer.

 **The mystery twins seem to have landed themselves in a pickle this time. Two men are taking away their cover as they hide. What would happen when the twins are discovered? Will police make it down the tunnel in time for a rescue? What touched Mabel's foot? And where is the cigar smell coming from? All these answers and more might be answered in chapter 6**

 **Anyway has anybody seen Mabel? I have been looking and looking for her but I haven't seen her since she grabbed my pocket knife and ran. I've been looking around for her and I've yet to receive a sign. Well I need to go and begin writing chapter six. I'll see you guys, next time. *Dcat opens another Microsoft Word documents and begins to write oblivious to Mabel hiding on top of his dresser*.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, that was fun to write. A lot of action is packed in this chapter. Before I let you guys read I just wanted to thank you guys for all the fantastic reviews. I'm honestly surprised by the fact that we're on chapter six right now and I've yet to get a single bad review, of course now that I've mentioned that I'm sure I'd have at least one on this chapter, please keep on telling me what you think. If I've messed up remember constructive criticism please so I can improve my writing style. But enough about reviews. Reviews are nice treats for me from you guys letting me know how you've enjoyed the story. Now for my treat to you. The story itself!**

"What do we do?" Mabel mouthed toward Dipper. Two men in black masks were lifting paintings and slowly moving them out into the hallway beyond. Dipper could only stare at his sister. Dipper's mind was frozen. All he could do was look at his sister in terror. "Dipper?" Mabel asked quietly when the men had left the room. "Dipper we have to go, now before they get back." Mabel hissed yanking Dipper toward the secret tunnel. "Wait, we can't go. We need to save the Northwests," Dipper said. Dipper yanked his arm out of his sister's hand and ran toward the door that the two men had just left from. "Dipper! Come Back!" Mabel said running after him.

The corridor was empty. "Dipper!" Mabel hissed throwing herself against Dipper and dragged him into a nearby closet. No sooner had the door shut behind them than the two men returned to the corridor heading back to the secret room to grab another painting. "What do you think you're doing? These men have guns. What are you going to do if you encounter one? What do we have? Nothing that's what. If you're go out there they'll shoot you. Tears began to fall down Mabel's face. "Mabel…" Dipper said. "I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Then tell me. What can you do?"

"I can help rescue the Northwests."

"You found Pacifica. She led you to the tunnel. She's leading the police here right now. Haven't you done enough?" Mabel asked.

The closet door opened. "I knew I heard a rat, but what I didn't know was that there were two," a gruff voice said. It was the taller of the two men. "What did you find Henry?" The high pitch squeal of the shorter fatter man asked. "Two little rats, that's all Piggy. It sounded like they were going to free the prisoners. Not only that, but the police are going to be coming through that tunnel we just uncovered," Henry said.

"Police? The Police are coming in?" Piggy squealed.

"You already have glasses, do you need a hearing aid too?" Henry asked.

"What are we going to do?" Piggy asked.

"Well we have two more hostages, and the brat hasn't returned with the money yet. If the police start's coming we'll start shooting," Henry said pulling a gun out of his pocket. He pointed the gun at the twins. "Now. Neither of you do anything we don't tell you to or we'll shoot the other one," Henry said.

"Got that?" He asked. Neither twin responded. Henry cocked his gun. "I said. Got that?" He asked again.

"Yes" They said.

"Now. You two are going to go with Piggy to the Grand Hall," Henry said walking to the secret tunnel. "Oh and Piggy, remember your god damn gun."

"Oh yeah. I mean… yes sir," Piggy said removing his gun from his own pocket. "You two will follow me," Piggy said. "A-and don't try t-to pull anything." Piggy pointed the gun at the twins. The twins lead the way down the hall to the Grand Hall. At the end of the corridor Dipper spoke. "Um… Piggy?"

"That's Mr. Piggy to you."

"Err. Mr. Piggy… before you tie us up. Can I ask how you two hope to fight off the police with model guns?"

"Model what? Boy I can assure you that this is no model gun." Piggy said pointing the gun at Dipper. "With just the push of a button you'd be lying in a pool of your own blood waiting for death."

"If that is a real gun. Then that would be true, but it's not," Dipper said.

"Do you want to test if this is a real gun boy?" Piggy asked cocking his gun and pointing it at Dipper. "Dipper, don't push him," Mabel pleaded.

"I trusted you," Dipper said facing Mabel. "Please trust me on this."

"But… a-alright…" Mabel said taking a step back.

"I have a question. How have you convinced the entire police force that your model gun is real?" Dipper asked. Dipper started sweating. If he was wrong. He had no proof that the gun wasn't real. For all he knew he'd be dead at any second. "What if I'm wrong?" The thought momentarily fluttered across Dipper's mind.

Piggy then pointed the gun toward Mabel. "Henry warned you boy. Any lash out at us in any form will result in the other getting shot," Piggy said deadly calm.

"Shit!" Dipper screamed throwing himself at Piggy. A blast like a firework went off.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed but heard only the sound of his ears ringing. Dipper turned around. Mabel was on the ground. "MABEL!" Dipper screamed again tears streaming out of his eyes. Dipper quickly turned down the hall. Piggy was standing there wide eyed. The man began to slowly back up. Dipper fell.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled climbing up. She had thrown herself onto the floor when the gun was fired. "DIPPER!" Mabel said climbing up and running over to him. There was a hole through the center of Dipper's vest. "No…" Mabel sobbed. Mabel pulled off Dipper's jacket. The journal was there. Sitting on Dipper's chest with a hole in the cover. "You shot my brother." Mabel muttered under her breath. Mabel turned and sprinted at the fat man. "YOU SHOT MY BROTHER!" Mabel screamed again. Mabel threw herself at the small man, who was still three times her size, and started clawing at his face. "YOU SHOT MY BROTHER!" Mabel screamed again. The man tried throwing Mabel off but couldn't. Soon blood began to spill from the man's face. "Ge' off" the man shouted. Mabel kept tearing at his face with her nails. "YOU SHOT MY BROTHER!"

"Piggy what was with that blast? I told you not to unle…" Henry had returned his mouth fell open and his wide eyes stared dumbly at what was taken place in front of his eyes. Piggy fell to the ground before Mabel got off him. "You shot my brother," Mabel said deadly calm.

Henry stared down at the twelve year old girl in front of him. Her face was red and puffy from tears but blood dripped from her fingertips and was splattered on her purple sweater with a black question mark on it. Her eyes were blood red. "What had gone wrong?" Henry thought. "This was supposed to be a simple task. Kidnap the mayor of San Francisco, break the will of all Americans, and make a billion dollars in the process. Now my partner's injured or dead and this girl…" Henry continued to think.

"Girl, I will get you a pony if you calm down," Henry said after several long moments.

"You shot my brother."

"No. Piggy shot your brother. I was in the other room."

"YOU SHOT"

"Well I'll allow you to do what you came here for. The prisoners are in the Grand Hall and I'll just get going." Henry said turning for the secret tunnel and ran. Another blast shook the house. All was silent.

"One target neutralized. Continuing into hallway now," A deep voice said. A second later a tall man with blond hair, black sun glasses, and an abnormally large chin walked out from the secret room. "Trigger," Mabel grasped. Again a gun was pointing at Mabel, except this one quickly fell. "Excuse me miss. Do I know you?" Agent Trigger asked. "Yes you came t… err… no I don't…" Mabel said quickly.

Agent Trigger then noticed the Piggy on the ground and bloody. Trigger's eyes quickly went to Mabel again and he noticed the blood from her hands. "Are you… okay?" he asked.

"Oh this blood? It's not even mine," Mabel said as three government men in full body armor and semi-automatic weaponry pointed at Mabel entered the hall. "Lower your guns men. She's just a little girl."

"The guy who just ran to the tunnel…"

"You don't need to worry about him anymore. You're safe in our hands," Trigger said.

"He said they were in the Grand Hall."

"What?"

"The hostages," Mabel said. A look of comprehension fell over Trigger's face.

"Over here men, hurry!" Agent Trigger and the government agents ran to the other side of the hall and left through the far doors.

Once the men had left Mabel alone in the hallway she walked slowly over to Dipper dreading what she was sure she'd find. What she wasn't expecting was a bronze circle sitting on the floor just outside the reach of the man she had clawed. Mabel grabbed it and dropped it in her pocket. A memento for the price it had cost her to save Pacifica's family. "Dipper," Mabel murmured. He'd been shot… Mabel stared at Dipper's body and began to cry. She threw herself on Dipper. Dipper body was warm and… "no… can't be," Mabel thought. She put her hand on Dipper's chest. It was beating.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed yanking his shirt off. Damage had been done. There was a massive bruise over Dipper's ribs. Mabel slowly got closer to Dipper. Hesitated, and then put a hand on his upper ribs, where a bruise was forming. The bones felt brittle. Mabel felt her own, strong, sturdy. "Dipper was alive but hurt," Mabel realized. "TRIGGER!" Mabel screamed looking up from Dipper. "SOMEBODY HELP! MY BROTHER'S HURT! HE NEEDS HELP!"

A man walked out from the Grand Hall, but it wasn't Trigger. It was one of the government men in armor. "My brother! He's," The agent simply glanced at the scene. "Knelt down and placed a hand gently on Dipper's chest. "Broken ribs," He said before getting up and moving to the Grand Hall. "Don't move him, but get some clothing on him. It's started snowing over the night. You don't want him to die of hyperthermia do you?" Mabel watched the man leave. "That was all he said? He didn't even help Dipper!" But nonetheless Mabel slowly and carefully got Dipper's shirt back on him and his vest. The journal, she put in an inside pocket of her sweater. Just in time too because three groups of two men walked in carrying stretchers.

The first group stopped in front of Dipper, set down the stretcher, and lifted his body onto it before standing up and walking silently to the door. The second stretcher did the same to the fat man Mabel had attacked; and still the third entered the secret room. Mabel quickly ran after the first group trying to keep up with her brother. "Dipper?" Mabel asked one of the men carrying him. None of them answered.

Mr. and Mrs. Northwest stood near the door talking to Agent Trigger. A group of men and a few women stood around him listening. Most notably of the group was a dreamy looking ginger with a fuzzy chin. It looked as if he was trying to grow it out but couldn't so well. He was definitely someone she wanted to talk to and hoped she would later.

"Your daughter came and told us about the secret tunnel and the secret room. She's in safe hands and is awaiting your return to the station with us. We'll need each of you to tell us your occupations and your takes on what went down here tonight," Trigger said. Before Mabel left the door she heard a few people say things like: Prince, Movie star, Banker, Lawyer, mayor, Soccer player. But then the ginger spoke up and took Mabel's full attention. "I'm a cartoonist," He said before Mabel exited the manor keeping up with Dipper and the two men carrying him.

It was bitter outside. Snow covered the ground deep enough to cover all grass in sight. At the end of the walk was three ambulances, obviously called for the two men still inside and Dipper. The men lifted Dipper into the back of one of the ambulances and Mabel tried to climb in only to be pushed out by a third man inside the ambulance. "Patients and patients' guardian only," he said. "But Dipper's my brother," Mabel pleaded.

"No exceptions are to be given," the man said and closed the ambulance doors. Agent Triggered walked out of the manor. "Okay kid, I'll take you home. Where is it you said you lived?" Trigger asked leading Mabel over to a black armored van. Trigger opened a door in the back and Mabel hopped in. "618," Mabel said as Trigger entered the car again and began to drive.

 **Guys please no Mipper or Dippel comments. Personally I find that style of fanfiction both weird and creepy. As I was writing how Mabel was reacting when she found out that Dipper was still alive I was writing from a medical point of view. In order to tell what the damage is you need to remove clothing. Just because Mabel was the one concerned for her twin's survival doesn't make her…**

 **So I hope you've enjoyed the action. I'd just like to apologize now. Action writing is not something I've ever done before or am good at. This chapter was the most intensive piece of writing I've written yet with action in it. So please let me know if I hit the nail on the head or if I've missed the dartboard entirely.**

 **By the way. I found Mabel. She was hiding on my dresser. Strange how I didn't notice her until about five minutes ago. I don't have much of a life so I don't leave my room much. Since I spend so much time in this room I'd have expected I'd have seen her earlier. Eh. Guess it doesn't matter. I don't see my knife on her anywhere so I guess it's okay now. I'll see you guys in Chapter Seven!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late release guys. I know if I was to follow my original goal I should be uploading the next chapter right now. I've just had a hard time writing this chapter. Every time I would start I would feel like the chapter is boring and I would restart. Well if I continued like that I would never have finished this chapter. This chapter might not be as exciting as the past ones but I guess there needs to be a transition between the excitement and the continuing of the story. I hope all of you enjoyed Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons, I know I did.**

Three loud knocks. That was how many knocks from Agent Trigger it took for Stan Pines to open the door. "Mr. Pines, I am Agent Trigger from the United States Government," Agent Trigger began. "At 0313 we raided the Northwest Family manor and found two children. One of them is currently enroot to the hospital as we speak. This one says she lives here." There was a long pause where Stan Pines glanced between Mabel and agent Trigger then Stan's eye twitched. "Never seen her in my life," Stan Pines said closing the door on them.

Agent Trigger was one step ahead of Stan Pines. His foot was already in the door keeping it open. "Sir, I don't think you understand. They haven't done anything wrong. If you let me come in I can explain everything."

"Fine, if you must. But don't expect any coffee." Grunkle Stan growled leading Trigger into the kitchen. "Mabel I don't know what you've been doing but since it looks like you're unhurt go wash that blood off of you. Now, what has my niece and nephew done," Stan said staring Trigger in the eyes.

Mabel entered the shack without saying anything. She walked through the family room and up the stairs leading to her attic room. Instead of heading to the bathroom she threw herself on her bed. "Dipper had been shot. My brother, no my twin. My other me got shot and I didn't do anything to stop it. Dipper had always tried to protect me, but the one time he needed me I didn't do anything. Mabel's eyes began to leak, and then the flood gates opened.

Three knocks came at the attic door. There was no response. Three more knocks. "Mabel if you don't answer I'm coming in anyway," Stan Pines said. "One, Two, Three." The door opened and Stan Pines appeared behind it. He walked over to Dipper's bed and sat down facing Mabel. "Look, I've talked with Trigger and I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of both of you, and kinda scared. You snuck out of the house to save that she-devil and her husband, and you took on two armed and deadly criminals. You even clawed off some guy's face. He's expected to make a full recovery but he'll remember you every time he looks into a mirror hahaha." Stan Pines chuckled. "Well the point of all this is you've taken stupid risks tonight, but I think you've learned from it so… I'm gonna let you wash up and go to sleep. First thing tomorrow we're going to march down to that hospital and demand to see Dipper," Stan declared. "Well goodnight you little munchkin," Stan said walking to the door. "Grunkle Stan?" Mabel spoke up just as Stan Pines put his hand on the knob to open the door. "I'm sorry we snuck out without telling you," Mabel said.

"You better be," Stan laughed. "Just promise me this; next time you sneak out, don't get brought back by a government agent."

Mabel laughed, "No promises Grunkle Stan."

"Oh and do wash up now. I don't want your parents blaming me if you come down with Swine Flu or some other thing from that blood on you," Stan Pines said opening the door to leave. The door closed gently behind him as he left.

Mabel climbed out of bed and walked over to her suitcase where she chose a new skirt and a sweater, a blue one with a red cross on it. Mabel quickly crossed to the bathroom and entered it.

"Kid, if you ask one more time I swear I'll throw you out of this moving car." Stan Pines was on his way with Mabel to the hospital.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"What."

"Are we there yet?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Northwest Hospital was a large six story building with more than enough rooms to house the entire population of Gravity Falls. Northwest Hospital is located 15 minutes from down town Gravity Falls. The building gets updated machinery yearly when the Northwest Family donates. The outside of the building was modeled after the Northwest manor and the hospital's motto hung above the door. "When you're with us you'll be treated like Northwest."

Mabel entered into the main lobby behind Stan Pines. "Woo, I've never seen so much gold!" Mabel said. The lobby was made of marble and a gold ornate trim. The counter stood right in front of them with the trim running around both the top and the bottom of the desk. Two staircases leading up to the upper level stood on both side of the front desk and curled up to the same area above. Gold trim ran along both the lower edge and the upper edge of these stairs. The entire rest of the walls had the trim. There were even trim around the double windows on both sides of the main entrance! There appeared to be two waiting areas on both the left and the right half of the lobby. It was as if the hospital was drawn out on paper and could be perfectly folded down the middle and still be the same.

"It's only paint," Stan told Mabel striding up to the front desk.

"We're here to see Dipper Pines," Stan announced.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are between 11 am and 7 pm. The time's currently 10:55. You'll have to wait," The attendant, a thin blond tanned woman in her early twenties, informed them. "I don't think you've heard me. I said we're here to visit Dipper Pines," Stan Pines repeated. "I don't think you've heard me. Visiting hours are now between 11:30 am and 7:00 pm," The attendant said. "You just said 11 am!"

"Yes, but then you wanted to be let in before you're allowed. So now you'll be allowed to visit him at 11:30."

"Son of a Belgium Waffle!" Stan swore loudly

"12 noon. Do you want to wait longer?" The attendant asked.

"Why you! I want to talk to your manager," Stan said.

"You're speaking to her. Dipper Pines will not be receiving visitors until 12:30pm. If you want to make it later then keep talking, if not go sit in one of those chairs in the waiting room," The attendant said jestering to the waiting room on Mabel's right. "Grunkle Stan please. I want to see my brother. Let's just wait," Mabel said staring at her Great Uncle "Fine, fine just stop staring at me with those puppy dog eyes. You know I can't say no to that," Stan Pines said walking away from the attendant to take a chair on the far end of the waiting room and grabbed an issue of _Gold Chains for Old Men Monthly_ from the table in the middle of the waiting room _._

"Grunkle Stan what time is it?"

"11:00"

"Grunkle Stan, what time is it?"

"11:05"

"Grunkle Stan, what time is it?"

"11:10"

"Grunkle Stan, where's Waddles?"

"A farm."  
"WHAT! Don't you know what they do to pigs on the farm?"  
"I don't know, fatten them up for dinner?"  
"THEY EAT THEM!"  
"Don't worry Mabel, the guy I sold him to was trying to open a petting zoo farm thing… I don't know, he was weird. I did get permission to bring you as often as you want to visit him though.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, Would I ever lie to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you have a reason to doubt me?"  
"You lied about putting Waddles outside which ended up with him nearly getting eaten by a pre-historic chicken."  
"I… concede…"

"Grunkle Stan, what time is it?"

"11:15"

"Grunkle Stan, why is the clock so stupid?"

"Mabel honey. Can you please stop asking about the time?"

"Grunkle Stan, what time is it?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Golden clock above the attendant struck noon. "Grunkle Stan…"

"Mabel if what you are about to say has anything about the time I don't give a rat's behind about it," Stan Pines snapped.

"No not that, isn't that Soos and Wendy talking to the nasty lady?" Mabel asked pointing to the receptionist's desk. "Soos! Wendy!" Mabel yelled running up to her friends.

"Hey Hambone," Soos said.

"Sup," Wendy replied. "Didn't you guys come up hours ago? Why are you in here and not visiting Dipper?"

"That mean old lady at the counter won't let us in until 12:30," Mabel said.

"That mean old lady at the counter has a name and can hear everything you're saying," The attendant said "Doesn't Pacifica like have a thing for Dipper or something?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, that's kinda why he got shot," Mabel answered.

"Then why don't you call her up and get her to let you in? She like kinda owns the hospital," Wendy said.

Mabel whacked herself in the head. "Whump!" Mabel said. "Why didn't I think of that? It's the least she can do. We kinda saved her parents. Um, does anybody have a phone?

"I do, don't worry hambone," Soos said typing in a phone number to his cell phone."

"Woo its all old fashiony. It doesn't even fold up," Mabel said looking at the phone. It looked like one of those old wire bricks that where the ear and the mouth piece juts out from the numbers you push to call except this one had a retractable antenna. Soos hands Mabel the phone.

"Hello?" The voice of a depressed sounding man answered.

"Uh, yes I'm one of Pacifica's friends. Can I speak with her?"

"Madam Northwest is currently unable to take calls," The man said.

"Aww, come on. My brother and I saved Mr. and Mrs. Northwest yesterday and I really need to speak to Pacifica."

"You're the one who saved Master and Mistress Northwest? Please hold on one second." About a minute passed before Mabel heard Pacifica pick up. "Hello, Dipper?" Pacifica asked. "Um, no Pacifica it's me Mabel."

"Oh Mabel…" Pacifica said awkwardly. "Um, sorry about… you know… last night. I didn't mean to call you…"

"Apology accepted, but I need you to do something real quick. I'm currently at the hospital trying to get into visit Dipper but this mean old lady won't let us in, I was wondering if you could talk to her, since technically you are her boss, to get us in."

"Wait, why is Dipper in the hospital?" Pacifica asked.

"Because when we went to rescue your parents he got shot by one of the guys with a gun." Mabel said as if she was just spouting out gossip that everybody already knew.

"Wait Dipper got shot? Give the phone to the lady. I'll be there soon." Pacifica said. Mabel handed the phone to the lady behind the desk. "It's for you," Mabel said.

"Hello?" The attendant said. "Oh Madam Northwest. Uh… yes, right away. Yes. Thank you. Right away Ma'am," The attendant hung up the phone. "You may now go in. Dipper Pines is in room 603."

"Thank you," Mabel said before Wendy, Soos, Stan Pines, and Mabel left in search of an elevator. Five minutes later the group found themselves in front of room 603. "We'll let you two go in first. Just wave us in when you're ready for us," Soos said.

Mabel put her hand on the knob, turned, and pushed the door open. The room was rather small. All that was in the room was a dresser, three chairs, an end table with flowers in a vase, and a bed. At first Mabel thought the room was empty but then Dipper sat up in bed. "Mabel? Grunkle Stan?" Dipper said in surprise. "I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

"Sorry Dipping Sauce, we had an encounter with a mean lady who wouldn't let us up till now. We've been here since 10:55 this morning," Mabel said.

"10:55? You've been here over an hour waiting?" Dipper said in surprise. "Yeah," Stan said pulling a chair up to Dipper's bed. Mabel walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. "How're you doing Dip?" Mabel asked glancing at Dipper. "Haha, I'm perfectly fine. As soon as I got here the doctors bandaged me up and have only been in twice to give me pain killers. Apparently no bones were broken, a few of them are damaged and need time to heal though.

Dipper glanced down at his bandaged chest only to glance up at Mabel in surprise when Mabel smacked him in the face. "You stupid head. How could you scare me like that?" Tears had begun to fall from Mabel's face. "I thought you were dead! Why did you have to provoke the guy with a gun?" Mabel demanded.

"I… I thought…" Dipper began and took a deep breath. His face still ached from Mabel's slap. "I thought it was fake," Dipper said at last. "I was trying to frustrate him enough so that he made a mistake and we could jump him. In all honesty until I woke up here I thought he shot you. Dipper said glancing toward where he knew his feet would be under the covers. His cheeks had changed to a rosier hue. "You are such a stupid head," Mabel said crying.

"I'm gonna go let Soos and Wendy in," Stan said standing up.

"Soos and Wendy are here?" Dipper said in surprise as Stan opened the door. Soos walked in first followed by Wendy and Pacifica. "Dipper you alright?" Wendy asked. "Dude you okay?" Soos asked. "Dipper I'm so sorry. If I knew that any of this was gonna happen I wouldn't have asked for help." Pacifica said.

"Hold on guys. I can't understand you when you speak at the same time. Yeah, I'm just fine. A little sore but the journal took most of the damage. I believe the doctors said I have some damaged bones and bruised skin from trauma. The bullet never made it through the journal. I'm pretty sure it got stopped on the center of the page on code cracking," Dipper said.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," Pacifica cried. Soos was and Wendy pulled up the other two chairs in the room while Pacifica knelt at the foot of the bed side opposite Mabel. "I'm so sorry,"

"Pacifica," Dipper said. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who taunted the guy who had a gun." "You are such a big stupid head," Mabel said with her face buried in the bed.

A doctor entered the room. "It's time to change Dipper's bandages," the doctor said striding over to Dippers bed. "Please step back away from the bed," The doctor asked. The doctor wore a white robe and white pants with white gloves on his hand and a white mask covering his mouth. His eyes were bright green. The doctor got right to work. The entire room of visitors gasped when they saw Dipper's bruise. Soos even ran out of the room screaming. The bruise was dark purple and even black in some spots. The bruise stretched clear across Dipper's chest. "Don't worry guys, it doesn't hurt that bad," Dipper assured the room as the doctor began to spread ointment over Dipper's chest. "That's a bruise that even veterans would beg for death to escape," Stan said.

"Don't worry," The doctor said starting to bandage Dipper up again. "His next dose of morphine is scheduled for one hour from now. If we keep him drugged up he won't notice the pain."

"Morphine! You can't give the boy morphine! He'd be a drug addict before he gets out of here!" Stan Pines roared. "How do you expect me to explain to his parents that not only did he get shot, but that he's also a drug addict," Stan demanded.

"Don't worry, Morphine is not a gateway drug. We even slowly get the drugs out of his system before he's allowed to be released," The doctor said.

"Which would be when?" Wendy asked.

"Approximately one month."

"One month!" The entire room said simultaneously.

"How much would that cost me?" Stan Pines asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Everything has been paid for by the Northwest Family at 12:15 today." The doctor said. "Now if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask any of the nurses who will be in and out," the doctor said as he left the room. Soos came back in after he was assured that the bruise was covered up.

Twenty minutes of conversation passed before anything out of the ordinary happened. A siren began to go off over the intercom. "Attention all patients and guests. Please stay in your rooms until a doctor comes to get you. Do not poke your head into the hall for any reason. That is all, the attendant from the front desk's voice rang through the building. The siren began to go off again and Mabel walked over to the window. "Grunkle Stan? Why is the FBI surrounding this building?" Mabel asked.

"W-what?" Dipper and the others gasped.

"Yah, the FBI has surrounded the building," Mabel repeated.

 **Once again guys I wanted to apologize for the delay with uploading this chapter. Before I reworked the entire chapter after DDAMD was aired. Also after checking the Gravity Falls subreddit I now know why I'm having such a hard time writing a good chapter. It's because there's been a lot of plot released over the past couple chapters and this chapter was a transition episode. Therefore, at least to me, it feels bad or doesn't move the story. Yet the chapter is required otherwise the story wouldn't make sense.**

 **Sorry if there are some grammatical and or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I ran spell check at 1:45am and I still need to re-read all eleven pages and make sure it all works. Normally I wouldn't pull an all-nighter on a hobby, but I feel I owe you this chapter four days ago.**

 **Okay guys, just finished up checking this chapter. Looks like I'm not going to get much sleep tonight it's currently 2:21am and I need to be up by 7. Good thing I don't need to drive anywhere or I'd actually score drunk on a drug test for simply lacking sleep. As for Mabel? *Dcat glances around the room* I'm actually not sure where she's run off to this time. Most likely she's asleep. I know I wish I was. Hey we just reached three thousand sixty eight words! Can I get a #LongestChapterYet?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, I'm going to be changing my new chapter release goal from every two days to every three. I hope you enjoy the Assault on Northwest Hospital! Is it just me or does somebody have a grudge against the Northwest family. All their stuff's being attacked. Talk about a safe place to send the twins.**

"What on earth are the FBI doing here?" Stan Pines asked.

"Grunkle Stan…," Dipper began. "Are you doing anything else illegal we should know about?"

"Hmm… Tax Fraud, shoplifting tangerines, home invasions, shoplifting oranges, assaulted an officer, shoplifting citrus fruit... Nope, not that I can think of," Stan Pines said. "Well I'm going out to the Cafeteria, anybody want me to bring anything back for you?"

"Grunkle Stan you can't leave the room. You heard the announcement," Mabel said.

"Look Mabes. If people can't leave their rooms there'd be no line for the food, and more importantly nobody collecting money."

"Is now really the best time to be doing something illegal, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked. "I mean the FBI is just outside the building."

"Nonsense. There's no better time to do something illegal. Who in their right mind would expect somebody to do anything illegal with the FBI around? That's why now's the best time since nobody's expecting it." Stan Pines said walking to the door. "I'll just grab you guys what I can." The door closed and Stan Pines was gone.

"I hope Grunkle Stan will be okay," Mabel said.

"Are you kidding me? You're talking about the man who punched a pterodactyl in the face," Dipper said.

"Yah, he also fought off 3 government guys with his hands cuffed and outran an entire platoon of FBI," Soos piped in.

"So Pacifica, how're your parents doing?" Dipper asked.

"You mean after the shock of being held hostage within their own home? They're facing an inquiry after you got shot. Everybody's talking about you," Pacifica said.

"I thought you didn't know Dipper had even been shot," Mabel asked narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't. I made a quick stop before I came here and that's where I found out what's all been happening. My parents don't allow me access to social media so I didn't know about it till Mabel called. I stopped by the mall to get Dipper something and the entire town swarmed me. Apparently Tambry texted out what happened."

"How did Tambry…"

"I don't know. But you know what happens after the queen of social media posts or texts about something."

"The entire town goes nuts," Wendy finished in place of Pacifica.

"I-I'm err… Sorry?" Dipper told Pacifica.

"Don't be. I should be the apologizing to you. I asked you to save my parents." Pacifica said digging through the bag she had brought in.

The door to the room suddenly swung open. "Grunkle Stan, you're…" Mabel cut herself off as she turned away from the window to see who was standing in the door. The person in the doorway wasn't her Grunkle Stan. A tall woman wearing a dress black with four dark purple flowers on each side of her and plain black top walked into the room. She had startling green eyes and a thin mouth. Her skin was flawless and a black sunhat sat on top of her head. The woman also wore a purple pair of thick high heels. "Oh my, it appears that I have stumbled upon the wrong room. I hope yawl ever beg my pardon," the woman said as she glanced at the room's inhabitants.

Everybody stared at the new arrival, the conversation forgotten. Pacifica even dropped the bag she had previously been rummaging through. "Who are you?" Mabel was the first to find her voice. "Oh however rude of me. I walked in on you and never introduced myself. I am Lady Elizabeth, a noble from England, speak with the czar on a daily basis."

"A czar? Which czar?" Dipper asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The czar of England of course!" Elizabeth explained. "Well I must be going, I just have to find the room my nephew's in. Cheerio." Elizabeth left the room quickly.

"What a nice old lady," Mabel said turning her attention back out the window where the FBI was still mobilizing. "I wonder what they're doing out there." Mabel said.

"I think those dudes are planning to come in," Soos said.

"Yah, why else would we be told to stay in our room?" Wendy added.

"Well I don't trust that lady," Dipper said throwing the covers off his bed. "Mabel, can you grab my shirt and vest from the closet next to you?" Dipper asked as tried to walk but stumbled only to be caught by Wendy. "Careful man, Morphine is some pretty strong stuff, you should be back in bed. I know that lady was weird and all but…"

"That lady wasn't just weird. She claimed to be on speaking terms with the czar of England. There is no czar of England!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Dude, you don't think the FBI's after her do you? She might have escaped from an insane asylum." Soos said worriedly.

"No she's obviously faking. We need to know what she's hiding!" Dipper said pushing himself away from Wendy and crossed the room toward Mabel stumbling a few times as he went. "You're just a mystery obsessed dork," Mabel told Dipper. "Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Dude you're totally a Mystery nerd," Soos said.

"Shut up and just hand me mrufwuh," Mabel had launched Dipper's shirt and vest right at his head with deadly precision making him fall to the ground.

"Hahahaha, what a dork!" Mabel yelled.

"I should have known that you wouldn't care that I was just shot. Obviously you'd treat me the same as if I hadn't. Mabel, can you just cut me some slack for one day?" Dipper yelled as he put on his orange shirt and blue vest, the same outfit he always wore.

Mabel looked Dipper in the eyes. "I don't care that you've been shot? You don't think I care? I'll have you know when I thought you'd died I broke down! I completely lost it and tore some guy's face off because you were shot. Not care? How would I not care if my own brother was shot?" Mabel crossed the room in two strides, threw open the door, and left. Dipper just stood in the center of the room mouth agape. "Mabel?"

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, I know it's short but I feel it has a lot of important story to it. We've just gone from our longest chapter to our shortest but short doesn't necessarily mean bad, does it? Well I hope this story raises a few questions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There was a bit of technical issues on the story, I didn't know how to replace a file, so if you see anything weird with views or reviews don't worry, I only had to re-upload the chapters. I do know now how to replace chapters so this should not be a problem in the future. Every chapter prior has also been modified before the posting of this chapter. The modifications are slight, small, but keeps the story together. I suggest re-reading the earlier chapters to get a reminder on what happened prior to the hiatus.**

 **The Hiatus to match Disney's has ended! All I can say is writer's block is a bitch. Without further adieu I present to you The Assault on Northwest Hospital.**

"Dipper, you know you can be a big jerk sometimes," Wendy said.

"Not cool dude," Soos said.

Dipper glanced over at Pacific.

"That… was meaner than anything I've done, and I've embarrassed her in front of the entire town," Pacifica replied.

"But… I didn't… She's the one who can't stop making fun of me!" Dipper yelled.

Dipper quickly crossed to the door, yanked it open and stumbled out into the hallway.

"Dipper come back! You're not fit to leave!" Pacifica said running after Dipper.

"Dude, shouldn't we go after them or something? I mean if the FBI came in now..."

"Soos you go after Mabel, I'll look for Stan," Wendy said.

"What about Dipper?"

Wendy glanced toward Pacifica who'd already left the room.

"More slop?" Stan Pines said dropping a wooden spoon into a wooden barrel filled with a grey gravy like substance. "All this place has is slop!" The room appeared to be a small storage room off of the kitchen. "… and they sell it for $10 a spoonful! Maybe we should sell this? It's only spoiled meat and cabbages! I could sell it for $100 a spoonful at the shack!" Stan Pines was grinning from ear to ear. Stan grabbed a barrel of the slop and began to leave the room. "Mr. Pines?" Wendy called through the doorway.

"Wendy! Perfect timing. Come in here and grab another barrel of this stuff." Wendy poked her head into the room.

"Ugh, what's that smell? Smells like axe. I can't believe guys like that stuff…"

"That's the smell of profit. Now quit the whining and take a barrel to the room."  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to steal this with the FBI just outside? I mean how could we explain being out of the room and stealing?"  
"We won't have to explain anything if we don't get caught. Now grab a barrel and go." Stan said as he carried his barrel out the door. Wendy grabbed another barrel and turned to follow, but she was met by light shining in her eyes. "FREEZE! Drop the barrel!" A heavy voiced sounded. Three guns were pointed directly at Wendy."

"Uhh…" Wendy turned her head franticly before dropping the barrel.

"Dipper! Wait up," Pacifica yelled as she chased after Dipper. "Where do you think you're going?" No response came. Dipper was just ahead of Pacifica. Not even five feet away. "Dipper! I know you can hear me. Please stop so we can just talk." No response… Pacifica put an arm on Dipper's shoulder. "Dipper"… Nothing… "Dipper, I didn't want to do this, but…" Pacifica launched herself forward into the air. Dipper quickly glanced at Pacifica only to be wacked in the eye and got slammed to the ground in the hallway's intersection. She had leapt into the air and with Dipper's unfortunately timed turn resulted in yet another injury.  
"OW! What was that for?" Dipper yelled turning on Pacifica.  
"Dipper we need to get back. Look at yourself, you're in no position to run around the hospital!"

"I'm in bad shape because you punched me!"  
"S…sorry for that… But I was referring to the fact that you're still weak from blood loss. Please Dipper let's go back."  
"No, I can't go back in there with Mabel."  
"Then where do you think you're going? Outside? The FBI's out there! In the building? That lady could be anywhere! Do you really want to meet up with her?"  
"That's exactly where I think I'm going." Dipper said. " I want to find and force her to tell me what she's up to."  
"But… Look at you, you're struggling to walk. How could you force her to answer your questions?"  
"I…" Dipper said glancing down at his feet. A wet rag was pushed over Dipper's face. "Wha? Pacifica?" Dipper asked. "What are you…?"

"Dude, we need to get back in the room before those Swat guys decide to come in." Soos said. He was sitting next to Mabel who was in sweater town at the end of the hall. "It won't be good if they find us here." Soos glanced down the hall and saw Pacifica chasing after Dipper. "Mabel?"  
"M-mabel isn't taking calls right now." A big sniff came from the sweater. "She's in sweater town." Mabel finished.  
"Come on hambone Dipper didn't mean it."  
"Of course he did!" Mabel yelled as a crash came from down the hall. "He thinks I don't care what happens to him! You know what? I think he's right! Why should I care about him? He clearly doesn't care about my feelings." Mabel poked her head out from sweater town. "I just had the worst day of my life and he doesn't care! He's made that quite clear." Mabel said glaring down the hall at Dipper. "You know what I think you two need?" Soos asked. Mabel kept glaring daggers at Dipper and Pacifica. "You two need to hug it out. You two are the other's half. You're like Jalapenos and he's the peanut butter to the sandwich of you". Soos said.

"Well he can be peanut butter to another sandwich. I know I don't need him." Mabel said turning away from Dipper.

"Dude, you can't really mean that."  
"Of course I mean it!"  
"But…"  
"Of course I mean it!" Mabel snapped. "Why should I care what happens to him when he doesn't care about what he says to me? You know what? I wouldn't care if he fell down an elevator shaft!" Mabel suddenly found herself thrown against the floor, Soos's body pinning her down. His hands on her hands and his knees on her legs.

"Don't you wish harm on others. The moment you don't actually mean the harm you wish the harm will happen." Soos said staring down on Mabel.  
"Soos get off, that hurts."  
"Do you understand me Mabel?"  
"Y… yes." Mabel said as Soos weight vanished from her. Mabel pushed herself onto her feet and glanced over to Soos who was leaning against the wall. She then glanced over and away from Soos. "Wait… where's Dipper?" Soos asked looking down the hall where Pacifica and Dipper had been. Now there was nothing.

"Hey, what are you two doing outside the room? I thought the cops were here." Stan said staring down at Soos and Mabel.  
"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel glanced up at her Great Uncle. "What's the smelly stuff in that barrel? It stinks."  
"That my dear is profits!"  
"Mr. Pines, Dipper's gone!" Soos cut in.  
"Nonsense, the boy was just shot. He doesn't have the strength to leave his bed, nonetheless the room. Speaking of which, let's get in there now. We don't want to get caught by the cops do we?" Stan began to laugh. "Cops are so dumb." He said as he pushed his keg of slop toward the room followed by Soos and Mabel. Stan pushed the door open and backed the keg in to find the room empty.

"Wha… The boy… he's gone!" Stan shouted. "If anything else were to happen to him… his parents would have my head!" Stan began to shout. "The boy's gone! He's gone!"

"Um… Mr. Pines? Where's Wendy? She said that she was going to get you." Soos said.  
"She was just behind me." Stan said peering out the door. "But she's gone now."  
"Hey… Where's Pacifica?" Mabel asked.  
 **I might have overcome writer's block, but that doesn't mean much. Now that school has started up I don't have much time to write. We will not be returning to one chapter every two days goal I had set over the summer. Instead my goal is one chapter every week. However, just because the goal is one chapter a week doesn't mean that I will only post one a week. Some weeks, depending how much free time I have, I might upload two chapters, but I have been rather busy recently. Writer's block isn't the only reason it took me so long to get this chapter finished. This semester is my first semester of college and I am still getting use to my courses. For some reason my teachers have a bad habit of assigning the due date of every assignment to be the same date and time of all my other courses… Whelp, time to get to work on more homework. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This season is winding up but there are still going to be unanswered questions for the next few seasons to answer. A lot of exciting this for the series is happening, but I think I'll leave that for the end. For now, enjoy chapter 10 of the assault on Northwest.**

A door closed quietly nearby, an intake of breath and then the quiet click. "If you don't want anybody to die… slowly place your hands on your head and walk down the down the hall silently and open the third door on your left," the green eyed doctor directed pointing a gun down the hall toward Mabel.

"Mabel," Dipper gasped only to find Pacifica's hands in his face.

"Dipper, don't do anything that would get people shot. We don't need a repeat from last time," Pacifica whispered.  
"Heh, listen to your girl, she's the only reason you're still alive," the doctor said in a bored drawl, "Now, walk." Dipper and Pacifica began to walk, following the instructions the doctor gave. Dipper glanced up at his captor then quickly away. For a man with eyes as startlingly green as his, the eyes shown only cold and emptiness.

"Them dudes were over there a minute ago," Soos said. Mabel ran down the hall to where Dipper and Pacifica had just been.

"Somebody get lord mystery ham! He'll be able to track them down," Mabel shouted.  
"Erm... sweety…" Stan said yanking on his collar. "He's at the farm remember?"  
"Oh… uhh… Dipper! We need to find him, he's in no condition to be up and about," Mabel said.  
"Hey dudes, they might have just gone back to their room. Now… which room was it again?" Soos asked.  
"Um… 604… I think," Stan said pulling open the door 604. The door opened into a brightly lit empty room. Flowers were resting on the end table. "Huh, nothing here," Soos said.  
"Wait just one second," Mabel walked over to the wardrobe, finger on her chin, "this seems strange." Mabel lightly taped the wardrobe and the door which flew open. A slumped figure fell out of the cabinet.  
"MABEL AVERT YOUR EYES!" Stan Pines yelled as he hurled himself at Mabel. The figure crumpled to the floor just in time for Stan to fly just over it into Mabel. "Grunkle Stan what are you…" Mabel began before realizing what fell out of the cabinet. "My innocence!"  
"Soos! Get that man some clothes!" Stan yelled trying to block the unconscious man from Mabel's view. Soos was already checking the man's pulse with a large finger on the man's wrist. "It's okay Mr. Pines, he's alive," Soos called.  
"Who cares if he's alive? Just cover him up with something so my grandniece doesn't have to look at him," Stan said.  
"Aye Eye, Mr. Pines," Soos said glancing around the room before he pulled the covers off the bed and throwing them over the man. "He's covered Mr. Pines."  
"Mabel honey are you okay? You didn't see anything did you?" Stan said holding Mabel's hands. "You didn't see anything, right?"

"My eyes! What cruel mistress of death wrought this madness?" Mabel screamed.  
"Mabel honey it's going to be okay! I… We can go see Waddles when this is over if you don't tell your parents any of this," Stan pled. Mabel's yells quickly evolved into a hurricane of laughter. "Hahahaha, Grunkle Stan. You think this is new to me? You talked to me about that stuff last summer and it's not like I've never seen Dipper before," Mabel said.  
"I talked about what with you last year?" Stan's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.  
"You know; why boys are all sweaty and awkward."  
"I did with who?  
"Me silly."  
"What on earth was I thinking?" Stan murmured to himself.

"Mr. Pines! He's waking up," Soos called. Stan turned his head away from Mabel toward the man on the floor. The man lifted his head and looked around. "He's gone!" The doctor began to force himself into a standing position.  
"Hey stop! Soos keep him down," Stan called. "There's no need to traumatize Mabel more than she already is."  
"Must… call in backup… The prisoner's escaped," the man continued pushing himself up and toward the door."

"You can't go nowhere dude! You need to put something on," Soos said forcing the man back down.  
"On?" The doctor glanced down at himself. His face quickly reddened. "My… my garbs! Where's my…"  
"Dude, you like totally need to chill and tell us what happened," Soos said.  
"I-I can't, I need to get help."  
"Maybe we can help you if you'd just explain," Mabel said forcing herself away from her uncle's grasp."  
"Y-young lady…" The doctor said yanking the covers closer to his body. "Please, I… I can explain everything, just stay back. Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to share my story, but I can't be in the presence of one so young in my current condition. Young… Gopher thing… can you cross the hall into the staff lounge? There should be an extra set of doctor's clothes. Can you bring them back over here for me? Once I have them I can give my story."

"Jake, let me at him, he's the reason we're here in the first place," A voice squealed behind them as the group entered the stairwell which lied behind the indicated door. "Silence Piggy, he's not the reason we're here. You're incompetence is. Now, if you know what's good for you, stay silent until we're back to the ship."  
"The ship?" Dipper asked.  
"Shut up stupid boy," the doctor snapped, "Climb the stairs to the roof."  
"T-the roof?" They aren't going to push us off are they?" Pacifica asked.  
"N-no… If you're the only reason I'm still alive, they'd want something from us." Dipper said hesitantly.

"Shut up or we will throw you off the roof," Jake answered, "Now keep climbing." They continued.

"What do you want with us?" Dipper asked.

"You, revenge" Piggy squealed.

"Shut up Piggy," Jake snapped. The group continued to climb. One floor after the other. First seven, eight. Dipper's legs began to burn and he began to pant.

"How much further?" Dipper asked.

"Are you deaf boy? I said the roof," Jake replied.

"Ten floors," Pacifica whispered and began to push him onward without even breaking a sweat.

"Stop talking or I might set Piggy on the boy!" At last they reached the roof access. Dipper pushed open the door and was greeted by the bite of the cold. Dipper glanced down toward Pacifica whose nose had already turned bright red. A two man air plane sat waiting on the center of the roof. Almost pure white except for a red dot in the wings and tail fins. "How…"  
"I said shut up or I'll push you off the roof!" Jake yelled turning his gun on Dipper. Dipper saw the change instantly. The cold eyes that he had come to expect from Jake had changed. The green had gone and a red flame danced upon his retina. Thump Thump, Dipper felt his heart beating. Is this it? Was he going to die? After fighting Gnomes and Zombies, Gremgoblins and Shapeshifters. He had even fought off a dream demon and lived to tell the tale. Was he, Dipper, going to die at the hands of a man? Thump Thump, Dipper's heart beat again.  
"Y-yes sir," Dipper said quietly. Jake's eyes had changed back to the cold, bored, green eyes he wore prior. Had he, Dipper, imagined the change? The wind continued to bite at Dipper's exposed skin. Dipper regretted now more than ever his decision to wear shorts with short sleeves. His vest couldn't fight back the wind and the cold was creeping over his body.  
"Now you two get into the back seat. Piggy will follow you in and watch you as I get us out of here," Jake said. Pacifica stared between the plane, Jake, and back again, hesitated and spoke. "B-but s-s-s-sir, th-there's no way t-t-the th-three of us c-can f-f-f-fit in there," Dipper shivered.  
"Non-sense, we've done enough research to know that you can carry hundreds of people in these."  
"B-b-but s-s-sir," Dipper piped up.  
"I said shut it lad!" Jake yelled. Dipper caught Pacifica's eyes who shrugged. The small group crossed the roof over to the air plane.

"In," Piggy grunted. The kids climbed up the side of the plane and froze. Where the co-captain's seat should have been there was only blackness. "What, this your first time in an arrow plane?" Piggy asked. Dipper hesitated for a second then dropped into the blackness. Pacifica followed after. Jake climbed up onto the captain's seat and flipped a lever. The co-captain seat slid out of nowhere and Piggy sat down. "Lardren stop slipping up. This craft is called an airplane, not an arrow plane," Jake said.

"Sorry Schmeblark. I'll try better from now on," Piggy replied.  
"You better, if these humans catch on they won't be the only ones to die," Jake said.

"R-right…"

Jake flicked a few nobs and pulled back on his controls. The plane rocketed forward and upward, away from the rooftop, away from the hospital, and away from the FBI.

"General Pines!" A man in a commander's uniform shouted from a salute.

"At ease commander, "came the voice of another man. The man turned around revealing the uniform of a heavily medaled General with brown hair standing on end shaved two inches above his head. "A message was just received from the Federal Burro of Investigations," the first man replied.

"The FBI? That waste of money finally has information they are willing to release to us?"

"General, it appears that we were correct. The Japanese are behind both the bombings and the disappearances."

"Why did it take so long to get confirmation of this? This is information that even my son guessed at months back when the attacks first began."

"I… don't know sir."

"At last… With this confirmation we will finally be able to take to the offensive. We won't have to sit and take the hits any longer."

"General?"

"Commander?"

"Something doesn't feel right… Why would the Japs attack? They have been one of our largest allies since the last World War."

"I'm sure you know this already commander. But your job is not to decide why a nation backstabs its allies. Your job is to follow orders and lead the defense of our land and our people. If you can't handle that, then let me know so I can have your sorry ass shipped back east where it's safer."

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!"

"Now… ring me the White House. It's time we had a meeting with our Commander in Chief.

 **Hey guys, Dcat here and wow that chapter was fun and hard to write. The original draft of this chapter was finished about a week after chapter nine was uploaded, but there were a few things that needed worked out plot wise and pacing needed toyed with as well. Season one is starting to wind down and I am becoming even more determined to keep improving the quality and content of Escape To Gravity Falls. Being said, I do not and will not schedule uploads for Escape To Gravity Falls at this time. I do not want to let quality suffer because of a deadline. I have no doubt that each of you can handle a small break between the chapter releases, because we've put up with hiatus after hiatus waiting on Gravity Falls.**


End file.
